Choices
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION - de la fiction de cywsaphyre. One Shot dans l'univers de Finding Home. Dans une guerre,il y a toujours plusieurs côtés, et des choix peuvent être faits. Certains choix sont faciles. D'autres, pas tellement.


Choices

Par cywsaphyre

Heyyy ! Comme indiqué dans le résumé, je ne suis qu'une traductrice, et absolument rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à cywsaphyre.

Il me reste encore deux chapitres de la fiction à traduire, mais j'ai décidé de publier d'abord ce one-shot.

Lorsque Pig arriva au Terrier, le fait que l'ensemble du clan Weasley soit là était une pure coïncidence.

Il y avait eu tout une rumeur dans les ministères de la magie partout dans le monde lorsque quelque chose, invisible, avait pénétré dans les archives et les départements les plus secrets du pays, sans enregistrer les informations trouvées. La frénésie avait atteint un sommet quand ils réalisèrent qu'un moldu n'aurait pas pu le faire. Personne ne savait qui c'était, mais ils avaient réussi à retracer la signature de la perturbation et à la faire correspondre à quelque chose de très similaire à New York. Le signal avait été faible et n'avait duré qu'un bref moment, mais ils étaient convaincus que quelque chose se passerait bientôt dans cette ville.

Donc, les négociations ont commencées, jusqu'à ce que, à contrecœur, le ministère américain accepte la mise en place des pupilles de la mort. Les moldus penseraient à une attaque terroriste, une rumeur déjà présente dans la ville, et ils contiendraient New York jusqu'à ce que la menace soit annihilée.

Un officier américain contre cette idée avait désespérément jeté le fait qu'Harry Potter, le sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne, résidait à New York. Cela avait provoqué un tollé instantané et le ministre Shacklebot avait contacté l'Auror Ronald Weasley pour contacter Harry Potter et lui demander de revenir en Grande-Bretagne.

Mais que faire si Harry Potter ne voulait pas partir ? Le ministère britannique avait répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sacrifier le monde pour un seul homme, même si cet homme était celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il en fut décidé.

Mais à ce moment, la famille Weasley était rassemblée à la table du dîner, en train de terminer de manger.

Ginny était là, récemment répudiée par son riche mari, et avait de nouveau déménagé dans la maison de ses parents. Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, avec leurs enfants, lors de leurs visites hebdomadaires du Terrier.

Fred et George étaient là à la demande de leur mère, intéressée par les dernières nouvelles du ministère que leur père ne pouvait leur dire, et avaient finis par y rester au dîner. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas mariés, mais Fred sortait avec une brune, Hayley, qui visitait actuellement sa famille.

Percy était rentré du ministère avec Arthur, débattant encore lorsque le foyer rugit et que ses frères arrivaient.

Charlie était venu en visite après plusieurs lettres de Molly, inquiète à propos des évènements récents, et Bill et Fleur également, Victoire, Dominique et Louis en remorque pour la même raison de Charlie.

Il y avait une grande quantité de bruit quand Pig fondit, gazouillant joyeusement, et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ron pour récupérer la lettre d'Harry.

« On dirait qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir »Annonça Ron après avoir lu la lettre. « Il… »

« Permets-moi de voir ça. »Hermione lui arracha la lettre des mains, ignorant le regard exaspéré que son mari lui envoya. « Ronald, il a dit qu'il y pensait. »

« Eh bien oui, mais après notre lettre, il va certainement partir » Protesta Ron.

Hermione soupira profondément alors qu'elle jetait la lettre sur la table. Après un moment, George la prit, ignorant sa mère, et se mit à la lire avec Fred.

« Ron, Harry sait que nous parlons des pupilles de la mort » Dit Hermione, regardant Bill qui se raidit. « Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Toute la lettre est vague. L est juste écrit ce que nous voulons entendre. Il n'ira nulle part. Tu peux être sûr que lorsque les pupilles seront installées, Harry sera au centre.' »

« Attendez »Interrompu Bill, se penchant en avant. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, la dernière fois ? »

« Pas devant les enfants »Coupa fortement Molly, et les enfants furent envoyés hors de la salle, les plus âgés se plaignant.

« Le ministère a décidé d'utiliser les pupilles de la mort à nouveau environ six mois après ton retour en Egypte »Expliqua Ron, fronçant les sourcils quand Bill grimaça. « Oh, allez, Bill. C'était nécessaire. Tu ne peux pas encore avoir un problème avec ça ! »

« Ronnichou, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? »Demanda George agréablement alors que Fleur le fixait froidement.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons eu vent de l'ordre et Harry s'est énervé. Il est devenu fou, à transplaner dans la ville et à crier sur tous les fonctionnaires. Quand ils ne voulurent pas l'écouter, eh bien, il les as tous brisés comme du papier de verre avant d'attaquer le ministère. Il a stupéfixé tous ceux qui ont essayé de l'arrêter et a forcé le Département des Mystères, où les archives étaient conservées, et a brulé tout ce qu'il y avait au sujet des pupilles de la mort, tout jusqu'à la dernière rune, jusqu'au dernier parchemin avant de s'en aller. »Ron rit doucement, tendu. « Bien sûr, étant le Garçon qui a Survécu, il a pu partir sans problème. »

A en juger par le regard peu impressionné des jumeaux, Ron n'avait pas réussi à cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. Bill commença à parler. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet ? Je pensais que les pupilles de la mort étaient toujours activement utilisées par le ministère. »

Hermione répondit, mécontente. « Eh bien, Harry a humilié le ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne voulaient pas que le fait qu'il soit en désaccord avec eux de façon si spectaculaire et qu'il ait décidé de détruire l'un des grands projets du ministère se sache. Alors ils n'ont rien dit. »

« Puis il a fait ses valises et est parti sans un mot dans le Londres moldu. » Termina Ron.

Bill lut la lettre. « Le ministère va utiliser les pupilles ? »

Arthur et Percy acquiescèrent. « Ça a été décidé ce matin. » Révéla Arthur d'un ton résigné alors qu'il regardait Ron d'un air indéchiffrable. « La plupart des Aurors sont d'accord et Kingsley réunira une équipe demain pour se diriger en Amérique et coordonner les salles. Elles vont être mises en place dans deux jours. »

Bill hocha la tête, posa la lettre et se tourne vers Ron et Hermione. « Qu'allez-vous faire à propos de Harry ? »

Ron haussa les épaules alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête. « Que pouvons-nous faire ? Harry est têtu, on n'arrivera pas à le convaincre de partir. Mais nous avons besoin de contenir cette menace ou la magie pourrait être révélée aux Moldus. Il est au courant pour les pupilles de la mort et est assez intelligent pour réaliser que nous les avons améliorées, donc si il garde la tête baissée et reste à l'écart des pupilles, il devrait être bien. »

Personne ne sembla surpris de leur inaction. Une fois que Harry fut parti et après l'énorme brouille dans le jardin de cette famille moldue, le Trio d'Or avait été divisé. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient vu Harry depuis neuf ans.

« Rentrons à la maison, maintenant, Bill »Dit Fleur. Son anglais s'était amélioré et elle n'avait presque plus d'accent. « Merci pour le dîner Molly. C'était délicieux, comme d'habitude. »

Bill acquiesça. Charlie emboîta le pas, avec Fred et George.

« Les gars, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir ramener Harry ici ? » Demanda Ginny en regardant Ron et Hermione.

Ron soupira, alors qu'il regardait sa sœur d'un air ennuyé. « Gin, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Harry ne reviendra pas dans le monde des sorciers. Nous savions ça depuis notre discussion il y a des années. Alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à tenter de te convaincre, encore une fois, qu'il ne t'épousera pas. Va te coucher. »

Ginny souffla, en colère et sortit de l'ancienne chambre de Ron, le claquement de la porte étouffé seulement par la main d'Hermione afin que le bruit ne réveille pas les enfants.

« Avons-nous pris la bonne décision ? »Demanda Hermione, appuyée contre son mari. « Laisser Harry se débrouiller par lui-même ? »

« Il ne reviendra pas, Mione. »Déclara Ron. « Et essayer de le convaincre de partir me rends fou. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer qu'il sorte de tout cela. »

« Et nous ne pouvons pas nous joindre à lui »Acquiesça Hermione. « Nous devons nous occuper des enfants. »

« Exactement »Dit vaillamment Ron. « D'ailleurs, Harry s'en sort toujours indemne. Il ira bien. »

« Les pupilles de la mort sont-elles nécessaires, Père ? » Demanda Percy en feuilletant distraitement un livre. Il avait besoin d'aller au ministère avec son père demain de toute façon, alors il pouvait passer une nuit dans son ancienne maison.

« Je crains que cela n'ait pas vraiment d'importance »Dit lourdement Arthur. « Le ministère est devenu fou. Tu sais comment il devient quand il ne peut pas contrôler quelque chose. Ils ne veulent pas d'un autre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Et que dire de Harry ? »Dit sèchement Molly. « Si il décidez vraiment de rester à New York, je ne sais pas comment Ron et Hermione peuvent décider de le laisser là-bas. »

« Harry est un adulte maintenant, Mère. »Dit Percy, le visage neutre, même si sa voix trahissait son angoisse. « Il peut prendre ses propres décisions. Et de toute façon, Harry a toujours été bon au combat. Cette fois-ci ne sera pas différente. »

Nul n'exprima la possibilité qu'Harry puisse ne pas réussir cette fois.

Charlie se laissa tomber sur le lit que Bill lui avait prêté pendant son séjour temporaire au Shell Cottage. Son frère n'avait pas vendu le bâtiment après leur départ en Egypte.

Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Harry que Ron et Hermione, mais là encore, il fallait voir comment leur amitié avait tournée.

Roulant sur le côté, il regarda la porte fermée et entendit Bill aller et venir dans la salle principale. Son frère avait tendance à le faire lorsqu'il pensait profondément.

Bill lui avait dit il y a quelques années seulement qu'il était celui qui lui avait payé toutes les dépenses et trouvé une place en Egypte à nouveau. En repensant à son expression creuse lors de la mise en place des premières pupilles de la mort, Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers Harry, même après sa victoire contre Voldemort.

Il savait que Bill avait lui-même pris en compte sa dette envers Hary, et il se demandait ce que son frère comptait faire.

« Je lui dois ça, Fleur. » Dit Bill à voix basse.

« Et tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? »La voix de Fleur était suffisamment marquée pour qu'il la regarde. Sa femme était debout à la porte, les bras croisés et une expression féroce sur le visage. « Je dois remercier Harry pour avoir sauvé mon mari, après tout. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué ta dépression, et Harry l'a vu, mais t'as en plus sauvé. Tu sais comme moi que j'aurais payé moi-même si ma famille n'avait pas tellement perdu pendant la guerre. »

Bill regarda Fleur pendant une longue seconde avant de soupirer de te s'asseoir dans le canapé. Après un moment, il sentit Fleur s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prendre la main.

« Si j'avais su que ma famille arrêterait tout simplement de parler à Harry après qu'il ait quitté le monde des sorciers pour de bon… » Murmura Bill.

Fleur lui sourit ironiquement. « C'est ce qui arrive lorsque nous leur rendons visite qu'une fois tous les deux ans. Nous manquons tout. »

Bill rit faiblement mais il se calma et se redressa avec détermination. « Je ne peux pas laisser Harry à New York alors que les pupilles de la mort sont dressées. »

Fleur acquiesça vivement. « Je vais contacter ma sœur et voir si elle peut s'occuper des enfants. » Elle jeta un regard noir à Bill quand il protesta. « Ne penses pas un seul instant que je vais te laisser seul. Je considère Harry comme un ami depuis qu'il a sauvé Gabrielle. Je viens aussi. »

Bill soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter avec sa femme une fois qu'elle avait pris sa décision. « Tu penses que Gabrielle peut s'occuper des enfants ? »Demanda-t-il à la place.

« Je vais demander »Assura Fleur. « Même si je suis sûre… »

« Je peux m'occuper d'eux. » Offrit une voix calme depuis la porte. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Charlie debout.

« Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper d'eux jusqu'à votre retour » Précisa Charlie en entrant dans la pièce. « Je voulais prendre des vacances de toute façon. »

Bill et Fleur se regardèrent avant de sourire au dompteur de dragons.

« Merci, mon frère. » Dit Bill. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais ! » Acquiesça joyeusement Charlie, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. « Les enfants seront bien avec moi. Vous deux, assurez-vous de rentrer en vie. Et allez voir Harry ! »

« Bien sûr ! » Acquiesça Bill alors que Fleur embrassait Charlie sur la joue.

« Je vais commencer à faire nos valises » Dit vivement Fleur. « Les pupilles de la mort vont être mises en place dans deux jours. Nous devrons y être. »

Bill hocha la tête et fit signe à Charlie alors que celui-ci disparaissait en baillant. Maintenant seul, il regarda le ciel. Connaissant la personnalité d'Harry, le jeune sorcier ne serait pas fou de joie de les voir, mais il lui devait la vie. Rester en Grande-Bretagne avec tous ces décès sur la conscience, et l'absence d'espace aurais eu raison de lui si Harry n'était pas intervenu. Si Bill avait été au courant de l'exclusion complète de Harry par sa famille (et il ne savait pas que Ron et Hermione avait aussi arrêté de lui parler.), il aurait invité le sorcier en Egypte plus tôt. Il pensait qu'Harry aurait aimé, un endroit où personne ne le connaissait.

Mais cela n'était pas arrivé, et maintenant Bill sortait de tous ce qui l'avait effrayé pour s'assurer qu'Harry éviterait tout conflit.

Même si cela signifiait lutter contre la prochaine apocalypse.

« Haley ne sera pas contente » Fit remarquer George alors qu'il jetait une autre paire d'oreilles extensibles dans son sac.

Fred ricana, jetant quelques objets dans son sac. « J'm'en fiche. »Répondit-il. « Harry mort ou Hayley bouleversée, je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, je voulais rompre avec elle à son retour. »

George soupira mais ne dit rien.

« Nous nous battons mieux ensemble de toute façon » Continua Fred alors qu'il parcourait les passeports moldus qui les emmèneraient en Amérique. Ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'obtenir une licence de cheminette intercontinentale de sorte qu'ils devaient y aller à la moldue.

« Maman ne va pas être contente. »Fit remarquer George, mais il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet.

« Eh bien, Ron et Hermione ne feront rien d'autre qu'aider à la mise en place des pupilles de la mort » Se moque Fred avant de jurer quand il cogna sa tête contre le haut de l'armoire qu'il fouillait. « Et elle devait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un aille chercher Harry. On pourrait être à sa place. »

« Vrai. » Grogna George en fermant son propre sac et regarda autour de lui. « Non pas que nous serions restés ici de toute façon. Passeports ? »

« Ici. » Fred les lança à son frère. « Je n'ai jamais compris ça. Est-ce que les moldus pensent qu'une image et quelques faits sur vous-même écrits sur un papier veulent dire que nous ne faisons rien d'illégal ? »

George haussa les épaules, tout aussi perplexe, mais ne voulant pas ruminer dessus. « Allons-y. Les transports moldus sont plus lents que l'apparition. Et nous devons toujours trouver Harry en arrivant à New York. Il y a cinq comtés en ville. »

« Pourquoi cinq comptés ? » Grommela Fred alors qu'ils quittaient leur boutique. « Les Américains. »

Cette nuit-là vit quatre personnes quitter la Grande- Bretagne, deux par cheminette et deux par avion, allant tous vers le même endroit.

Ils avaient fait leur choix, et quel que soit le danger – n autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, une menace encore jamais vue, l'apocalypse – ils étaient tous déterminée à y faire face.


End file.
